Our Life
by NijiBrush
Summary: With far too many sleepless nights spent in the battle against XANA, Jeremie wonders if he might be losing grip on the most important thing of all. -Jerlita- Jeremie's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Code Lyoko. Wow shocker! XD**

Chapter 1

Rain drops pelted the rooftop above me relentlessly. The sound was calming somehow, though the weather outside was intensifying to the point of a full blown thunder storm. But of course, the world outside my room never really mattered much. I let go of a sigh as I filled the air with familiar clicks and key strokes. No...not when there was so much to be done. The image of my computer screen glared in my weary eyes as I fumbled to hold my mind steady.

It was only about 6:00 in the evening, but with so many sleepless nights wearing on me, I felt it might as well have been much later. Removing my glasses I wiped clean the lens, hoping to somehow clear my thoughts as easily. But it was no use, I was unable to focus for the sheer sleep deprivation I had made a habit as of late. I leaned back in my chair as my eyes slipped shut. I'd just rest for a minute or so, then I'd be good as new and back to work. Or so I told myself as an excuse to finally let sleep overtake me.

Knock, knock.

I heard the sound but my fading mind didn't really know if it was real or coming from a dream waiting to meet me at long last. That was until I gently heard my door creep open and her voice spill over the room.

"Jeremie?"

Throwing myself from sleep I quickly spun my chair around to greet her. "Aelita... I'm sorry I must have nodded off for a second there." I said as an incriminating yawn overtook me.

She smiled softly at me. "No I'm sorry Jeremie, I didn't mean to wake you. It's just you missed dinner again, and I wanted to see if you were alright."

I forced a smile onto my tired face. "Yeah I guess I just lost track of the time. But don't worry I'm fine. Really Aelita, I'll be as good as new by tomorrow!" I was trying to reassure her yes, but I almost felt like I was hoping to convince myself at the same time. Her eyes narrowed as a tiny frown spread across her lovely face. "But you haven't eaten anything have you?" I fell silent for a moment before I again forced a small smile, that seemed to ask her to understand.

"I'm just busy with so much Aelita... You know how hard it's been lately. That's why I have to make sure we're always two steps ahead of Xana." Her concerned expression grew, and it seemed she wasn't as reassured as I hoped she'd be. "Jeremie... Promise me something..." She began as she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Promise you'll go to sleep on time tonight." The sensation of her hand on my shoulder connected to my heart and filled me with enough energy to last me the rest of the evening, and late into the night, but all the same I knew this was one promise I had to keep. I fought to dismiss the heat from my cheeks as I looked up into her eyes, they were firmed by her concern for me. "I promise Aelita."

Slowly her face lightened and that usual warm smile returned. "Thanks Jeremie." She said before hesitantly walking toward the doorway. But before leaving she turned back to me. Her eyes seemed to be searching for something, but finally she smiled and spoke one last time. "Goodnight." I nodded and returned her expression. "Goodnight..." Without another word she walked out and pulled the door close behind her.

Now with the light from the hallway filtered out, my room fell into a gloomy sort of darkness. I exhaled slowly as I ran my fingers over the place on my shoulder where her hand had been. After choking back the confused emotions I felt drifting around inside of me I slid my glasses off my nose and laid them next to the keyboard. Without giving another thought to anything other than fulfilling the promise I had made, I fell onto my seldom used bed as my damp eyes drifted shut.

**As always please review if you want. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah still don't own Code Lyoko.**

Chapter 2

Light rays gently beamed through the cracks in my window blind, causing me to at long last stir. I glanced over to my digital clock, yet was met only with a blurred mix of numbers and colors. But after feeling around for my glasses it became clear that it was already after 10:00 in the morning. My first thought was to panic, that was until it clicked that today was Sunday. I let go of a sigh of relief as a small smile rested on my face. Looking down at myself I realized I hadn't bothered changing into my pajamas last night. But I thought a shower might do me good anyway, so I gathered my things and headed out. The bathroom was mostly deserted, as were the hallways. I figured I might not be the only one sleeping late today. But it was just as well, I mostly felt like being lost in my own thoughts at the moment.

I gazed into the bathroom mirror as I dried the water from my hair. My mind rattled off programming codes, and brain stormed how to overcome the many obstacles Xana had thrown our way lately. It wasn't until I was interrupted by my rumbling stomach that I actually noticed the face reflected back at me. My eyes still shared the usual dark circles, but I did feel a little better after getting a nights rest. Or at least I would after I ate something. I was between breakfast and lunch so I settled for a bag of mixed nuts out of a vending machine, and a cup of coffee I figured I desperately needed.

As I sat on a stone bench in the courtyard I again felt the pang to open my laptop. Then giving into the temptation of it's keys I was off again. "Morning Jeremie." Came a familiar voice that slapped me out of my calculations. "Oh Ulrich you startled me." He smiled, while pressing down a button on the drink machine, which caused his small cup to fill with hot liquid. "Sorry Einstein," he replied with a laugh. "I didn't realize you were already hard at work on the brain push-ups." I returned his grin slightly. "Well Xana never sleeps..." Ulrich took a seat next to me. "Rumor has it neither do you." I thought of a witty remark to dodge the statement, but my heart suddenly dropped, which rang out on my face.

"It's Aelita isn't it...?" Ulrich nodded with a soft smile. "Yeah she's worried about you, but we all are Jeremie." I took another sip of coffee as I turned my gaze toward the ground. "Well the harder I work the sooner we'll be done with Xana for good. I mean we're all suppose to be trying our hardest right!?" I snapped the last sentence, and regretted it immediately after.

Ulrich stood and took a few steps away from me. I was relieved at least when he turned and I saw his eyes weren't angry, only concerned. "I know Jeremie... It's just funny, as horrible as a Xana attack is, sometimes I get the feeling that Aelita is a little glad when they happen." I stared at him in disbelief. "W-What do you mean?" His eyes seemed to soften. "I'm not sure... Maybe she's just relived she'll get to see you for a little while. You know, hear your voice..." His words struck me and I froze, every reply being completely lost to my mind. Ulrich then gave me a weak smile. "Anyway Einstein, all this talk of sleep reminds me, I better go wake up Odd before he snores right through the end of time. Later." As I watched him disappear across the courtyard my heart felt numb. I slowly pushed down my laptop screen until I heard it click shut.

I gazed out in front of me as if searching for what I should think or feel at that moment. I found it when my eyes fell upon a puddle left by the storm the night before. A memory weaved it's way into the front of my mind. It was labeled one of the happiest days of my life, like most were soon after Aelita's materialization. The sight of her jumping in and out of rain puddles like a child living for the very first time... The image was burned onto my heart, and as I recalled the event I could almost hear our laughter intermingling as it had that day.

I rubbed at my furrowed brow as a single tear escaped my emotional walls and trickled down my face. In the beginning, every late night, and lost weekend spent hold up in my room, was shared with her. She'd be just one window away on my computer screen. Yet a little part of me hated those days, because she was always just out of reach. That feeling pushed me on until I made our dream a reality and we stood face to face, breathing the same air.

If I could have told myself then, that I'd have missed more lunches, dinners, and moments with her in general, for the sake of work, than I can number, I'd have suggested you were out of your mind. Yet here I sat, Jeremie Belpois, crying alone on a bench... I scolded myself for being so pathetic, but it was no use, my thoughts kept racing.

I had fought to make her a part of this world again, and with everyone's help, I had succeeded. But she wasn't the naive girl who needed me to guide her through life anymore. She was free and capable of choosing whatever path she wanted. It just took me until now to realize there was no guarantee I'd be a part of it. And to make matters worse I was pushing her away. So caught up in saving the world, that when it finally was all said and done, there'd be no world left for me. I'd lose her like I always feared I would... My hand fell from my forehead to the thick rim of my glasses. As I felt over them for a few moments an even sadder reality hit me.

You couldn't lose what you've never had.

She was beautiful inside and out, and I was at best a nerd. More than anything I was a fool for ever thinking she'd love me that way.

I stood and tightly clenched the strap on my laptop case. But again it was no use, I couldn't fight the tears that burned behind my eyes. I had learned to believe that nearly anything was possible, but no...this one miracle was far too great...

Her love was meant for the handsome hero I could never be...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Code Lyoko. Alas that is but a dream... **

Chapter 3

I spent most of that morning and afternoon in my room, trying hard to focus on the numbers filling my computer screen. I let lunch slip by again, but as the clock neared dinner I couldn't help but hear a little voice telling me I had over reacted this morning and let my mind run away with me. Maybe just maybe, if I didn't miss dinner tonight, I'd be able to begin making up for all the times I must have disappointed her.

Maybe it wasn't too late for her to... I shook the thought from my mind. I couldn't stand to begin the debate again in my head. Whether or not she had feelings for me didn't matter, I owed it to her to be a better friend if nothing else. My chest filling with a little bit of courage I stood and headed toward the lunch room.

As expected I saw Ulrich and Odd already eating at our usual table. Yumi was at home with her parents by this hour, and it was a Sunday anyway, but I was shocked to not see Aelita anywhere in the room. I figured maybe she was running late, but whatever the case I gathered my tray and went to sit down.

"I'm telling you good buddy, Tarantulas are the baddest monsters of all time! No doubt!" Odd stated as a matter of fact.

Ulrich shrugged. "Yeah they're no picnic, but what about Megatanks or Creepers?"

Seeming to want me to settle the debate, Odd turned his head to face me. "Come on Einstein you've gotta agree with me this time!"

I pushed my glasses higher up the rim of my nose as I thought for a moment.

"Actually Odd, from the standpoint of statistics, you all lose more life points to Hornets then any other monster."

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" Odd whined in disbelief. "Yeah no kidding, who would have expected that?" Ulrich agreed. I gave a tiny smile, which felt very good considering how the rest of my day had went. "I suppose a swarm tactic is more effective than using a single more powerful monster." I said trying to explain.

Odd let go of a sigh as he comforted himself with an extra helping of massed potatoes. "Well I never liked stats much anyway..." I smiled a little wider. "Sorry Odd, you can't argue with the super computer."

Before he could insist otherwise our conversation was cut off by my cell phone ringing. I pulled the device out of my pocket and peered at the screen. My heart froze as the name Aelita was reflected onto my glasses. But pulling myself together I answered the phone and placed it to my ear.

"H-Hello?"

"Jeremie, I'm glad I caught you. Everything is fine, but do you have a minute to spare from your work?" I found the question ironic, so I gathered all the courage I could to reply. "Y-Yes, of course, for you I have all the time in the world." She laughed before going on. "Glad to hear it, meet me in the courtyard by the vending machines. Bye!"

"B-Bye." I tried to regain my composure long enough to handle the teasing I was sure to get from the other side of the table. "Trouble?" Ulrich asked as he raised his eye brow. I shook my head as I stood. "No, everything is fine. I just have to go meet someone." They both looked at each other and then back at me, their facing were beaming knowing smiles. "Okay Romeo, I understand." Ulrich replied as his grin widened. "Well in that case, can I have your massed potatoes!?" Odd added, living up to his reputation. I coughed into my hand as I tried to hide my heat filled cheeks. "Sure Odd..." More then happy to leave the table behind me, I rushed toward the exit and burst out into the sunset dyed courtyard.

Going on instinct, my feet brought me back to that little stone bench I had been so many times, but it wasn't until her face flooded into my eyes that the true irony hit me. This was of course the very same place I had sat this morning and lamented how she had to all but hate me. Maybe I had let my doubting heart get the best of me? Maybe...? After all she was the one who taught me to believe in miracles...

Tossing my fears behind me, I let that belief pour out of my heart and fill my face with the truest smile I could muster.

"Aelita..." I uttered softly as I took my place beside her. She turned her head to look at me as a grin fell over her expression. "Jeremie I wanted to ask you something..." "Yes?" I replied finding my voice strangely steady. She leaned her head back to look at the sunset. "Do you remember what today is?" I gazed toward my feet as I flexed my memory to grasp what she was meaning."Um..." My heart lurched as I realized I must have forgotten something very important. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw her give me a playfully annoyed look. "So many calculations there's no room for anything else huh?" I quickly tried to stammer out an excuse. "N-No I just-" She held up her hand gesturing for me to stop rambling. Then to my great relief she smiled. "I'm only kidding Jeremie, I know a lot has happen since then... But uh today makes two years..."

Suddenly my brain clicked and I felt like a bigger idiot then ever for not remembering. "Aelita your materialization! Today is the anniversary isn't it!?" She smiled wider as she nodded her head. "Yes, it's been two years Jeremie. So I wanted to show you something..." She leaned over to her bag and lifted out a medium sized notebook. "I started this after I came to earth, and I've been adding to it ever since." She ran her small hand over the smooth cover before revealing it's first page. There neatly taped were a few pictures I recognized from a certain photo booth, and a paragraph or two written in her flowing handwriting.

As she flipped along through it's ring binding I could see the many pages that followed held similar contents. "It's sort of a..." "A scrapbook...?" I added softly. Her face resounded a gentle smile. "Yes that's right. I wrote what I felt about our memories, but it wouldn't be complete if you didn't do the same." Then with her face radiating that amazing warmth, she reached the scrapbook to me.

"After all Jeremie, it's our life."

My trembling hands took hold of the book, but my eyes never left her face. Was I waiting for her to rephrase the statement, or did I see the flicker of a miracle behind her green eyes...? As if the last wonder I could take, she simply smiled a little wider seeming to read my disbelief. My heart cracked open, letting every feeling I hid come down my face as silent tears. Her expression faltered for a moment before she smiled again.

"Two years ago Jeremie, I might have asked you why water was coming from your eyes...but I think I finally figured it out." Her face softened still more before she hugged my neck.

In that moment, I didn't doubt that I had been a friendless nerd for most all of my life... But I finally realized it didn't matter...because today was the anniversary of a new life...

Our life.

FIN

**Okay thanks for sticking with me to the end, so review if you'd like. *Ducks from Rotten Tomato***


End file.
